notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Midgard Conversions
Midgard is a classic P'n'P RPG System, originally heavily inspired by D&D and Armageddon Tabletop. It was originally intended as an "Open" allround-System, not tied to any particular background, though this was later changed and The World called Midgard was introduced as a background (Later also a more horror-oriented Parallel-World called Myrkgard was added).Midgard is a complex Fantasy world vaguely inspired by the early medieval Ages and draws in many ways inpiration from J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium, though the setting is intentionally less "eurocentric", it is inhabited by Elves, Halflings, Orcs, Ogres, Trolls, Giants and mortal men.Midgard itself is just one specific world or plain in a complex multiverse of Worlds. There are three basic strains of Magic, Nature-Magic, Essence- or Chaos-Magic and Song-Magic, additionally there is artifact-magic and Evocation.Especially the Acane Formulas of Essence and Nature-Magic are hard to bring into accord with the Sublte kind of magic described in the Legendarium. Classes or Professions: *Aillach: Soldier, Mercenary, Warrior *Alaman's Arrow: Assassin, Slayer, Warrior, Nightblade *Asad-Warrior: Warrior *Assassin: Scout, Agent, Spy *Barbarian: Barbarian, Feral *Bard: Minstrel, Bard *Beastmaster: Beastmaster *Beduin: Nomad, Herdsman, Ranger *Bodyguard: Warrior, Guardian *Bounty Hunter: Warrior, Hunter, Slayer *Caravan Master: Trader, Explorer *Chimneysweeper: Craftsman *Clan-Warrior: Warrior, Barbarian, Nomad *Conjurer:Conjurer, Sorcerer, Enchanter *Dark Mage:Sorcerer *Deathbringer:Assassin, Slayer, Sorcerer, Nightblade *Dentist:Healer, Scholar *Dervish: Priest, Dancer *Desertwalker: Nomad, Ranger *Dominion Priest: Priest *Druid: Animist, Hermit, Druid, Magician *Dûnathian Druid:Priest, Magician *Fian: Ranger, [[Warrior, Magician *Fieldkeeper: Ranger, Shirriff, Scout *Guild Wizard: Magician *Hanchain: Warrior, Knight, Soldier, Champion *Healer: Healer, Scholar *Interpreter: Seer, Conjurer *Kabir: Priest, Magician *Khalidan: Warrior, Knight *Kidoka: Warrior, Warrior-Monk *Lawless: Rogue, Thief, Nomad *Magician: Magician, Wizard *Magister: Scholar, Loremaster *Mamlukk: Warrior, Soldier, Corsair *Mariner:Mariner, Explorer *Mastersmith: Smith, Artificer, Artisan, Magician *Medicine Man: Healer, Conjurer, Sage *Merchant: Trader, Explorer *Mercenary: Soldier, Warrior *Minstrel: Minstrel, bard *Monastic Warrior: Paladin, Warrior Monk, Knight *Muassaf: Warrior *Nature Witch:Witch, Sage, Conjurer, Magician *Ninja: Assassin, Scout, Warrior, Nightblade, Slayer *Noble Warrior: Warrior, Noble, Noble Warrior, Knight *Observer: Agent, Spy, Warrior, Scout, Sleuth *Orcman: Trader *Outlaw: Rogue *Pariah: Rogue, Mercenary, Warrior, Nomad *Pribrochain: Elf, Minstrel, Warrior, Bard *Priest: Cleric, Priest *Ranger: Hunter, Ranger, Archer *Rascal: Rogue, *Red Man: Warrior, Magician *Robber-Knight: Knight, Noble, Warrior, Rogue *Royal Albian Ranger: Ranger, Soldier *Runecarver: Magician, Scholar *Saddhu: Priest, Rogue, Conjurer *Scout: Scout, Soldier, Spy, Agent *Scroll-Collector: Scholar, Loremaster *Sea-Magician: Magician *Sea-Robber: Mariner, Corsair *Sea-Warrior: Mariner, Warrior, Corsair *Shadow-weaver:Thief, Burglar, Magician, Conjurer *Shadowknight:Knight, Sorcerer *Shaman: Conjurer, Witch, Magician *Skald: Minstrel, Bard *Smuggler: Rogue, Mariner *Soldier of Fortune: Rogue, Thief *Spellblade: Magician, Warrior *Srikumara: Beastmaster, Priest *Streetknight: Rogue, Warrior, Knight *Temple Dancer: Dancer *Thaumaturgist: Healer, Magician, Animist *Townsguard: Guardian, Soldier, Warrior *Trickster:Acrobat, Juggler, Conjurer, Gypsy *Vagabond: Rogue, Nomad, Gypsy *Warlock: Sorcerer, Witch *Warrior: Warrior, Soldier *Warrior of the Order of the Holy Spear: Warrior, Warrior Monk, Paladin, Knight *Warrior of the Order of the Sun: Warrior, Knight *Web-Guardian: Magician, Sorcerer *Wedding singer: Halfling Minstrel, bard *Witch-Hunter: Priest, Hunter, Warrior, Knight *Wu: Conjurer, [[Priest, Sage *Wycca: Witch, Healer, Sage *Xuedsche:Healer, Scholar Races and Cultures: *Elves: Elves **Alfar: Fallen Elves, Poltergeists **Siolcin: Nandor **Coraniaid:Noldor **Chalpeca: High-Elves **Black Albs:Avari **Askiälbainen:Snow-Elves, Ice-Elves **Sioduin: Half-Elves *Halflings: Hobbits *Men: Men **Alba: Arnorians **Corua: Gondor **Erainn: Dunlendings **Eschar: Haradrim **Fire islands: Black Men, Drughu **Fuardain: Hillmen **Kairawan: Haradrim **Kanthaipan: Womawas Drus **Leonessa: Gondor **Lidralien: Gondor **Mokkatam: Haradrim **Moravod: Dorwinion, Rhun **Moro: Gondor, Harondor **Nahuatlan: Southern Archipelago **Serenea: Gondor **Tevarra: Gondor, Harondor **Waeland: Northmen *Dwarves: Dwarves **Dark Dwarves: Dwarves **Gnomes: Dwarves, Petty Dwarves **Forest Gnomes:Petty Dwarves, **Mountain Gnomes: Dwarves **Tz'iu:Red Dwarves *Giants: Giants **Thurses: Giants, Maiar **Cyclopses: Demons, Giants *Orcs:Orcs **Fachan: Orcs, Ogres **Wolfriders: lesser Orcs *Ogres: Trolls *Trolls:Trolls **Icetrolls:Snowtrolls **Fenntrolls:Snowtrolls **Hilltrolls:Trolls **Moortrolls: Trolls **Mountain Trolls: Trolls **Stonetrolls:Trolls **Wood-Trolls: Trolls *Other Races: **Amanojaku:Demons **Arracht: Beastmen, Demons, Maiar **Centaurs: Beastmen, Maiar **Duinenlaith: Manir, Suruli **Fishmen: Merfolk **Gorgons: Demons **Grahas:Beastmen **Hapies: Manir, Suruli, Morroval, Morvul **Imps: Tavari, Nandini, Orossi, Nermir **Kobolds:Fairies ***Swamp-Kobolds: Nermir, Nandini, Fairies ***Wood-Kobolds:Tavari, Fairies **Kyliakai:Maiar **Lizardmen: Merfolk, Maiar, or Spirits of Arda **Minotaurs: Beastmen, Maiar **Narasintha: Beastmen, Maiar **Orang Ikan: Merfolk **Scrats: Tavari **Sirens: Manir, Suruli, Merfolk **Yetis: Snowbeasts **Yushs:Demons, Maiar Category:Games